The Ceremony
by Katty Malfoy
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic had decided to have a ceremony to honor the people that died exactly one year to the date. Harry, Ron and Herimone are there, but so has Draco. Things have changed and so have the people.
1. Chapter 1

After the battles and the final war everyone was tease about how to do things. The stress was high in the air and thicken with the sense of sadness and relieve. Many funerals followed, but the danger was fall from over.

He saw her for the first time in a year. One year to be the exact date the Final War ended. The Ministry of Magic had decided to have a ceremony to honor the people that died during the final war. The grounds of Hogwarts seem to have been healing slowly, but healing done the less.

Like many people, he was affected by the War for he was the wrong side and didn't have a choice. Draco's scars were still there, but the memories were as alive as ever. He knew that there were people that were still trying to fight, but he was done with the wrong side. He had been attacked a few times since that night, but nothing that he couldn't handle. He showed up for the event, even thou he knew that no one wanted him there. They forgot that he too had lost people during the fighting.

She could tell from the look in his eyes, they were the only thing that gave anything away. He was hurting, just as much as they all were. Standing with Harry and Ron, she saw him slowly make his way to the Grand Hall. She had a hard time keeping up with the conversation between the three of them.

"You noticed him too, haven't you Hermione," stated Harry. When Draco's mother spared his life, he realized that her and Draco were dragged into by his father and did what needed to be done to survive.

"Who?" asked Ron, turning his head, this way and that.

"Malfoy".

"He's _here_? Why would he even try to come _here_? Doesn't he know that he's not welcome?" Ron said. Red was starting to flush his ears and his cheeks were starting to be become tinted with rose dust pink. Even thou Harry had told Ron and Hermione everything that had happen that night, Ron still had trouble dealing with the subject of Malfoy. He understood why he did it, but it still angered him. Hermione and Harry believes that it had something to do with losing Fred.

"Ron! You know that he hasn't had it as easy as everyone thought. He didn't just lose people, but a way of life. Have you heard of the attacks?" Hermione lectured.

"Ron, you've heard of the attacks against him by some of the Death Eaters who managed to escaped that night. They could have killed him if he hadn't excepted it to happen sooner or later"

"Harry, what about everything that he did to us in school?" asked Ron. "All he ever did was try to make it seem like we were the gum on the bottom of his shoe."

"That goes with the livelihood that he was raised into believing, Ronald!" Hermione nearly screamed and stormed off.

"Nice going, Ron."

"What did I do?"

All Harry could do was shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is wrong that the boy? Doesn't he realize that everyone has their own demons? I'm sure that Malfoy has to face them everynight just like we do, _thought Hermione as she stomped away from her best friends.

She decided to walk inside castle to get a drink of water to cool herself down. Right as she walked thou the grand doors, she heard a voice.

"Hello Granger" said a cooled voice

She turned her head to the voice. She knew that voice, but had never heard it without a sneer to it.

"Malfoy. Long time, no see". She was a bit shocked that he was talking to her.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it."

"I suppose it has. So, Malfoy, how are you?"

"I've been better to say the least, but overall better then I have been in a long time"

"What do you mean?" The concerned voice she used was not something that he was used to or even know that she was capable to use when it came to him.

"Well, people aren't that forgiving. Most seem to think that I need to be locked up, even with the truth of my family's history out in the open now."

He stood there with his blond hair in his eyes as he hung his head down with his arms folded over this his somewhat define chest. His hair was long for a man, but nothing like his father's. It framed his face nicely and showed off his lovely features. Most people seen to think that he looks like his father, but Hermione could see his mother in his face mainly now that she this close to him.

"I've heard. I'm sorry about everything that has happen to you." Hermione looked up at his face trying to make eye contact with him. Her hair was wavy now and was loose around her shoulders.

He finally looked sightly up since Hermione was a head shorter then him.

"Thanks, but I don't need you or anyone else feeling sorry for me. I'm moving on with my life and I'm dealing with whatever gets tossed at me." His voice said kindly.

Hermione had never seen this side of his and it made her wonder if he would have kinder if he didn't have that man for a father raising him.

"So, Granger, what have you been up to this last year?"

"Well, I finished my last year of schooling at the Weasley's house and now I'm in training to become a mediwitch. What about you?"

"Well..." he said while running a hand through his hair, something no one has ever seen a Malfoy do before. "I..."

"Could everyone please take your seat in the Great Hall so we can start the ceremony?" A sonorusife voice rang through out the school grounds.

"I guess I'll have to tell you another time" with a slightly half turned smile.

"Sure, we could get together some time for a drink and talk if you like." She said this hopefully. There was something about him now that seem to draw her to him. Something that she didn't understand, but wanted to.

His eyes seem to have lit up sightly, as he was hoping to get to know her as an actually person and not as someone that his father called a 'mudblood'.

"I would like that. How about after the ceremony?" The sound of hopefulness was in his voice and body language.

"Okay, I'm free...So, who are you sitting with?"

"Oh, I was just going to sit in the back. I don't really have anyone here that I know of that would like to sit with me." he signed.

"Why don't you sit with Harry, Ron and I?"

As she was saying this, her two best friends had just walked up to them.

"Hello Malfoy" stated Harry as he extend his hand to him.

Draco took it. "Hello Potter, Weasley." He nodded at Ron.

Ron nodded back. He was wearing a face that looked a bit confused, but it must have been him trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, as what I heard Hermione said, you are more then welcome to seat with us."

"Are you sure? I don't want there to be any problems."

"Of course we are or we would have asked." Stated Hermione.

"Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well...you're just have to sit with us, now don't you." stated Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Hermione started to walk to their seats, but notice that none of the guys had move. She walked back the few steps and put her hand on Draco's arm and started to tug on him to follow her. Draco was taken by surprise because the only physical contact the two had ever had was when she punched him in the face when they were in their 3rd year.

The three young men started to follow her thou the doors. People started to notice that Draco was with the Golden Trio. It was a strange site to see. Hermione in her white, button down collar shirt with a knee length navy blue skirts and simple flat black shoes with knee high white socks. Draco in in a emerald green polo with a gray sweater-vest over it with black press pants and brown loafers. Both Ron and Harry were wearing similar outfits, white button down shirts and black press pants and trainers.

As Hermione leads them to their seats, people started to wistper

"Is that Malfoy with them?"

"What is Hermione doing with Malfoy's arm?"

"Are they dating or something?"

Harry and Ron try to play it as cool as they could, but they didn't like the fact that Hermione had her hand on Draco's arm. Even through he wasn't the enemy anymore, it as a bit uncomfortable for them, but they kept their mouth to avoid another row with her.

_Wow, she's touching me. That's odd since we barely even know each other. _Thought Draco.

_I know that my father was wrong about muggleborns, but with everything that I did to them in school, I can't believe that the 3 of them are being this accepting. Especially Hermione...hold on, did I really just think that? I mean, I know that she has a first name but she has always been Granger. Nothing more, nothing less...er now anyways. What's going on with me? Maybe it's because she is still holding my arm. That's it. It has to be._

_Okay, what am I doing? I can't believe that I'm pulling Draco...wait, Malfoy. _Thought Hermione.

_That was odd, I never even said his first name out loud, let alone think. What's going with me? I mean, I grabbed his arm to get him and the guys moving, but why am I still holding onto him? I mean, he is good looking and I am trying to be nice to him, but why haven't I let go yet?_

When they finally got there the seats up front, since Harry had to make a speech, They all sat down at the four seats that were on the inside. Draco on the furtherest one, then Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"We are gather here today to remember the battle of Hogwarts. To remember the people that were here and sadly are no longer with us. To remember the people that fought with everything they had to see for a better future. To honor the ones that have pass on and to remember that their death was not in vain and that we gather here today to show that it's true. Now, Harry Potter will now speak."

There was clapping as the Prime Minster, Kingsley Shacklebolt, steps down the stage. At this point, Harry had gotten up and started to walk to he steps that lead up to the stage. As they passed each other, they shook hands.

"As I'm standing here before you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looks out to the crowd. He sees all the faces staring up at him, waiting for him to say his speech.

"As I stand here before you, I remember to the night from one year ago today. I remember everything that happen that lend up to that night. Everything.

Many of you asked Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and myself where have we been, what did we do. Today, myself and my two dear friends have decided to tell you what we felt instead, as we were on our journey.

We remember being cold and tired. We remember that we were fighting for the greater good. We remember that we were suffering so that we could have given people a future that we may or not have a chance to see. We felt that it was our responsible to do what needed to be done to have a better tomorrow.

We have lost many people from both sides. We know that parents lost children that night. Children lost parents. Brothers losing sisters ad sisters losing brothers. Some lost a person, not to death, but to the other side. Everyone lost someone that they loved and cared for in one way or another. Fortunately, to those that lost their lives that night, their death was not for nothing. They didn't die in vain and we sit here today and know that this is true. We are proof that they are still with us today. They are with us everywhere we go. I know this from my own experience. Just because we can't see them, doesn't mean that they are not there. They are and they are watching over us and love us just the same as if they were still alive.

The Battle showed that as humans, we have a darker side. Everyone does, but you have to make the choice of who you are and who you want to be. I know that they are still Death Eaters at large and that some of us have a dark past, but have realized the wrong. It's sad to say, but some of the things that we are raised to believe are not true and that we have to find the truth for ourself.

Remember that we are to learn from the past. Do not condemn them for mistakes that they made as a child. That they have learned from. See who they are today and know that people are able to change.

So, today, we honor those who have pass and those who are still here. Thank you."

The crowd clapped and some cheered. Harry walked down from the stage and took his seat again while the Minster of Magic walked back onto the stage. They shook hands again as they passed each other.

"Thank you Harry, thank you. Your speech was wonderfully and I think I stand for everyone when I say thank you for everything that you did, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Without you three, I don't think that most of us would be standing here today."

The crowd clapped and murmur words of agreement.

"Now, it's time to a short 30 minute break and we will be meeting outside for the reveling. So take the time to use the restroom, get a refreshment, or stretch your legs. Thank you"

The crowd started to stand up and talk among themselves. Some of them came up and shook hands with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco looked around uncomfortably. It was different from what he was like as a child, as arrogant and cocky. Seeing him now showed that he wasn't the same boy from their childhood.

Hermione looked at Draco, _maybe we should get away from the hall for a bit. This is getting a bit annoying._

"Hey, do you guys want to go down by the lake. I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic in here," she stated.

"Yea, you know that I never really liked being in the center of attention," said Harry.

"Sounds good to me," exclaimed Ron. "Let's go."

As the three started to walk away, Harry noticed that Draco wasn't following them.

"Hang on."

Walking up to Draco, he said "hey, aren't you coming?"

Looking surprised, he replied, "I didn't know that I was invited to come with."

"Well then, I guess I'm inviting you."

"Why?" Stated Draco with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, if you are with us, you don't have to worry about people bugging, harrassing or jinxing you either."

"Good point," he said and followed him out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long, i got a little stuck with writing this chapter and my life got really busy, really fast. So here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione saw that Harry went back to where Draco was, so she decided to keep walking to the lake with Ron in tow.<p>

"Hey, where did Harry go?"

"Oh, I think he is chatting with Malfoy for a bit. He'll join us soon, I'm sure".

"What could he possibly have to talk to Malfoy about? They're enemies. They hate each other."

"You know that's know that's not true. They may not be friends or really on friendly terms, but they don't hate each other. At least, I know that Harry doesn't, but I assume the same is true for Malfoy."

"Did you forget what he was like in school?"

"No, but I like to believe in the best of people."

"That damn Malfoy pride is still there, you do know that, right."

"I don't get you sometimes, Ron. You seems to be a bigot to your own kind."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Looking at her with a quizzical face.

"1Bigot: A person who is intolerant of any ideas other than his or her own, especially when it comes to religion, politics, or race." Stated Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"I know what a bigot is!" Ron nearly shouted. "I meant what do you mean by calling me one."

"Well, from what I've seem and heard from you, you are intolerant of a person based on their past without knowing all the facts or knowing the person in general to be truthful."

"He _used_ to be a Death Eater!"

"Yes, _used__to__be__!_ Why can't you get pass that? He was forced into doing it, raised into believing that muggleborns and half-bloods are dirt. He just had a short conversation with me, for crying out loud, the 'Muggleborn Gryffindor Princess'. He can't be all that bad. Now, to quote my mother, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything.'"

Finally reaching the lake, Hermione sat down in the grass with her legs stretched out front of her with ankles crossed and arms angled to support her back, looking out over the water. Ron stayed up and took to skipping rocks at the lake's surface, too emotional to deal with Hermione.

The sun gleamed off the water and gave it an appearance of diamonds coming off of it. The slight breeze was a welcoming feature for that hot June day. The trees gently moving to the wind. It was a beautiful day.

As Harry and Draco walked out of the castle towards the lake, they felt awkward, since the only the time that they were this close to each other, it was usually an argument of some sort. Finally, Harry decided to say something.

"So, Mal-, err Draco..."

"Potter, you can use my surname if it's too strange to say my given name. I know it is for me." He said while smirking.

"Oh, okay. Well, Malfoy, what have you been up to for the last year?"

"Well, since father is locked up for the time being, I've been given full control for the Malfoy Estate and have been learning how everything is ran and I'm still learning. Of course, that was after my trial and everything." His voice turned grave as he remember trial and being in prison. He shuttered at the memories of it all.

"Right, I, uh, forgot about that. Sorry" looking up, down, anywhere but at Malfoy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been at his trial. Harry testimony is what saved Lady Malfoy and Draco, but Lord Malfoy had and still is doing time. Having force his family to work for Tom Riddle. Making his son take the Dark Mark before he reached the legal age of 17. Forcing his son to do unspeakable things, putting blood in the palm of his only child. Raping, assault, murder, child abuse, child endangerment, you name it, he most likely did it.

"Why are you saying that when you and I both know that you don't mean it."

"I'm not trying to start anything, I just said it out of habit."

"So, Potter, since we are trying to make small talk, what have you been up to this last year?"

"Well, thanks to Hermione, Ron and I finished school and are helping the Ministry to rebuild and finish this whole bloody mess that Tom Riddle had left behind."

"Hmm. Mother had me finish also. With private tutors and all." He stated with that well-known Malfoy pride.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not anyone in particular. You?"

Umm...eh, yea, actually, I have a girlfriend".

"Let me guess, it's the Weaslette."

"Actually, no. It's..."

1 .com/browse/bigot


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me guess, it's the Weaslette."

"Actually, no. As much as people thought that Ginny and I would get back together after the war, we never did. It's Hermoine."

"Really? Granger? I swore that I heard that you and Weaslette got back together."

"That's because Ginny keeps trying to tell people that She's upset that I got have feelings like that anymore. I wish that she would get over that."

"I thought that I also heard that Granger and Weasley were together."

"They tried it when we were in our sixth year, but it didn't work out that well. They fought all the time"

"They fought all the time without reasons for what I saw during school." Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry softly laughed to himself, "that they did. Could never get them to stop. It was annoying. Wait, correction, it's still annoying."

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"About a year and a half."

"Whoa, long time."

"It's not that long is it?"

"Well, it's longer then most that aren't married or engaged."

"Maybe for pure-bloods, but for the others, it's quite normal."

They finally reached the lake and came upon Hermione and Ron.

Hermione smiled, "what took you guys so long?"

"Too many damn people kept trying to talk to us and such" answered Harry, and gave her a peck on the mouth..

"You would think that you would be used to it by now, Harry" Grin Ron.

"Shut up" and walked over to Ron and starting skipping stones with him.

Draco was standing there and didn't seem to know what to do.

"You can sit down, you know. I'm not going to jink you or you anything of the sort. Well, not unless you need to be" spoke Hermione looking up at him with the sun shining down on her face.

Feeling a bit unsure of everything, he continue to stand.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just still trying to adjust to adjust to everything. Being here with the "golden trio" doesn't feel normal, but then again, nothing does".

"It's not that bad, is it?" she asked

"No, just different. It weird how everything has changed, yet at times it feels like nothing has changed."

"I know what you mean."

"We all do" spoke Harry. He turned his head slightly to look at him. "Life is never going to be the same. Everything that we knew from before the War is nothing going to happen. We may get close to what was normal before then, but it will only be similar, never the same. For myself, I'm glad that my life will never be like that again. I no longer have to wake up to a searing pain in my forehead. I don't have to worry about a mad man coming after me and my love ones."

"Well, to be honest, Potter, I never really thought about what it was like for you. I didn't realize that it would be like that."

Malfoy started to think and could be seen that he was lost in his thoughts. The trio thought it was best to leave him there for the time being.

"Will everyone please come to sitting area now and we will finish the Ceremony?" came a loud voice.

"Well, guess we better go" said Ron while putting his hands in his pockets.

Harry went and helped Hermione get up from the ground and walked hand in hand with Draco and Ron towing behind them.


End file.
